My Love is Coming Home
by Dracoginnylover24
Summary: Ginny looks back on memories of her husband. My first GO story....Please be nice....


_**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the characters that are J.K. Rowlings. _

_**My Love is Coming Home**_

Ginny woke with a start, something wasn't right. She turned over to find her bed empty. She got up pulled on her robe, slipped on her slippers and was out the door. She didn't see any lights on anywhere so she walked down the hall to the other room. The sight that greeted her made her smile. In a rocking chair by the bed was her husband. He was a very loving and caring man. He had short brown hair, dark eyes you could swim in, a devilishly handsome face, a muscular body just right for her, and was a little taller then her. He didn't notice her standing there so she just stood there quiet and observed him. He was humming to her, and stroking her brownish red hair. She remembered when she first meet him after school. It was a day she would never forget now.

Ginny was asleep in her home, school had just let out. She was going to try out, for a new Quidditch team at the end of the week. Her brothers had agreed to be here to help her practice. She got up and walked out of her room and down the stairs, to the kitchen. Not fully awake she sat down and waited for her mom to put breakfast and juice on the table.

"Good Morning, Ginny," said her mother.

"Morning, mom," she tiredly replied.

She heard snickering at the other end of the table and thought it was one of her brothers until her mother spoke up.

"You will have to wait tell after she eats, she isn't fully awake tell then," she said.

"Perfectly understandable, I am that way also. My juice is coffee though. Good morning, Ginny," said the deep Scottish accent.

Ginny's head snapped up, eyes wide. "I am so sorry," she mumbled jumping up and running up the stairs to get properly dressed.

Oliver just sat there laughing, 'When did she grow up, she is beautiful' he thought to his self. After about 15 minutes Ginny was walking back down the stairs with a blush on her face. She was trying so hard not to look at him.

"Mom where are the boys?" she asked.

"They are asleep dear, you know they can sleep the day away if you don't wake them," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.

"I will go get them up, Mrs. Weasley." said Oliver. He got up and headed up the stairs.

"Mother, you should have said something," hissed Ginny.

"Oh dear you act like you had no clothes on, I am sure it is nothing he hasn't seen before," said Mrs. Weasley with a smile.

Ginny shook her head and walked out side to get her broom. She started warming up and then took off. She was trying out for chaser, it was nothing she hadn't done most of her years in Hogwarts, but she wanted to make sure she got this spot. This is what she wanted to do for the next few years, then settle down and start a family. Someone flying by her snapped her out of her daydream. She wasn't paying attention and it shocked her. She slipped from her broom, and all of the sudden, felt someone grab her around the waste.

"Are you ok Ginny?" asked Oliver setting her down on the ground.

"Yes fine thank you," she said not looking at him.

His long fingers came up to tilt her face to his. He stared at her for a moment and then blurted, "You have turned out to be a beautiful woman." he said. Then brushed his lips against hers.

She smiled at the memory, she had made the team, and played for the team 3 years. That one incident lead to, two years of dating and one year of being engaged. She didn't miss the busy life, she had at that time. Her husband (boyfriend at the time) had traveled to see her when he wasn't playing, when he was playing she would travel to see him. Once he proposed she turned in her leave. She was happy to finally settle down and start a family with him. The next memory that popped in her head was of when she found out she was pregnant.

Ginny had been feeling really bad and it wasn't just in the morning. She couldn't keep anything down but, green tea and toast. She kept it hid from Oliver for a while and finally went to see her mom.

"Mom are you home," she called out as she came out of the floo.

"In the kitchen Ginny,"

"Can you come in here please?" asked Ginny.

Her mother came into the living room "Ginny what is wrong dear? You look terrible."

"Thanks Mom, I need your help. I have been sick for a week, the only thing I can keep down it green tea and toast. It is all day all the time." said Ginny with a hurt look on her face.

"Well, lets take you to the healer and see what they can tell us." Molly left a note on the kitchen table and flooed over to St. Mungo's with Ginny.

After about 2 hours she found out that she was 4 weeks pregnant. They gave her a potion to take and told her to rest for a few days, and come back. She thanked her mom and flooed home. When she got to her house she took her potion and laid down. Oliver came home to find her awake. He knew that she hadn't been feeling well, so when he saw her asleep he got scared.

"Ginny," he said shaking her. When she opened her eyes she looked up and smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry," she said "I didn't mean to sleep this long."

"No it is ok, I know you haven't been feeling well." he said giving her a kiss. "Do you need to go see a healer, Ginny?"

"No I did that today," she said not looking at him.

"What did they say?" he was worried she only got like this when she was nervous.

She mumbled something and Oliver laughed. "I didn't quite catch that dear."

"We are going to have a baby," she said looking at him.

He got this big smile on his face and pulled her to him. "Easy dear, stomach still not good."

"Sorry love, are you excited about it, having a baby?" he asked her.

"Yes of course I am." Next thing I knew he was picking me up and carrying me to our room.

Through my pregnancy, I found out that I had to stay on mostly bed rest, take it easy or I could loose the baby. Oliver was with me as much as he could be. He would sit and talk to my stomach, rub my back, anything to make me comfortable. He was wonderful. I woke up one night bleeding and he took me straight to the hospital. They had to do an emergency C section. Baby Julie Elizabeth Wood was born on April 3rd. She was such a daddy's girl from day one. She could be screaming her head off and all he had to do was hum and she would instantly hush.

She felt eyes on her and shook out of her memory. She looked up and caught his eye and smiled.

"I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

"You didn't just can't sleep with out you is all."

"I know I feel like I don't get to see her enough anymore."

"Come home Oliver, you don't have to keep up with the Quidditch. We have enough money and I can always get a job."

"No, you will not get a job and me sit at home, Ginny." he said sternly.

"I will be heading back to bed now," said Ginny turning and walking out.

When Ginny got to her room she went to her bay window and looked out. It was a beautiful clear night, there was a half moon and the stars were bright. She didn't stand there long before she felt arms go around her waste.

"Don't be mad love, I have good news," said Oliver.

"What is that?"

"After this season, no more. I put my leave in at the beginning of the season." he said to her.

She turned and smiled at him. "Really Oliver, I get to have you home?"

"Yes, love. But, you wont be getting a job. Do you understand?" he asked.

"Yes sir, anything as long as you are coming home to stay." she said giving him a kiss.

"I think that it is time to retire to bed, love." said Oliver.

She was happy to oblige him cause her love was coming home to her.

_**Author Note: **This is for Julie. This is my first and probably only Ginny/Oliver story. I hope there isn't many mistakes. I looked over it the best I could in between getting my kids ready for bed, might have missed something. Review and let me know! Thanks for reading. _

_Dracoginnylover24_


End file.
